bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Juzo Honenuki/Synopsis
__TOC__ History Juzo participated in the U.A. Recommendation Entrance Exam, where he competed against Shoto Todoroki and Inasa Yoarashi. Although he ended behind them in the practical exam, he was considered fit to enter the group of recommended students, being assigned to Class 1-B. Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc Juzo comes in 5th place during the Obstacle Race. For the Cavalry Battle, he teams up with Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Yosetsu Awase, and Ibara Shiozaki. At the beginning of the event, Tetsutetsu's team attacks Izuku Midoriya's team with Juzo using his Softening Quirk to trap them, but Izuku Midoriya uses his jetpack to escape. Tetsutetsu's team attacks them again, only for Fumikage Tokoyami to block off their attack with his Dark Shadow. After the Cavalry Battle ends, Tetsutetsu's team fails to qualify for the final event, with Tetsutetsu confused as to how they lost all their points, and Ibara remarking that it is possibly punishment for taking the dwarfy kid's headband in such an unfair way. However, Juzo and his teammates do not notice Hitoshi Shinso smirking as he was the one who actually snatched away their headbands. Forest Training Camp Arc When Class 1-B arrives at Beast's Forest, their teacher Vlad King explains they will be extending their Quirks and the more they use their Quirks, the stronger they will be by breaking their limits. When Class 1-B witness Class 1-A's training. Itsuka Kendo asks Shota Aizawa if can they observe everyone, he explains that is the reason the Wild, Wild Pussycats are around. Later that night, Class 1-B act as the scaring group during the test of courage. In the forest, Itsuka and Juzo commend Yui Kodai for scaring Shoto and Katsuki Bakugo. However, smoke entering the forest knocks out Juzo. Upon getting knocked out, Juzo is immediately covered along with Yui by Itsuka's Quirk. The three later meet up with Tetsutetsu and an unconscious Ibara, in which Yui is told to stay behind to protect Juzo and Ibara as he and Itsuka head towards the source of the poisonous smoke. Juzo and the other 1-B students are rescued by Shota during the aftermath of the Vanguard Action Squad Invasion. Joint Training Arc Juzo and the rest of Class 1-B show up for the Joint Training Battle, with Neito Monoma loudly claiming that the momentum is now moving to their side. Upon selecting teams, Juzo is paired up with Tetsutetsu, Sen Kaibara, and Pony Tsunotori for the third match. Upon entering the new battlefield, Juzo notably tells his teammates that Tetsutetsu's strategy to attack Team 3-A in a head-on confrontation plays right into their abilities. The battle starts as Shoto Todoroki unleashes a giant ice wall at the opposing team, in which Juzo retaliates by turning it into liquid substance with his Softening. He then proceeds to trap Tenya Iida into the liquid substance, before realizing that Tenya developed a new Super Move: Recipro Turbo. Juzo decides to retreat upon realizing how fast Ingenium is, heading towards his other teammates. When Pony gets restrained by Mashirao Ojiro and Mezo Shoji, Juzo traps the two with his Quirk, before allowing his teammate to capture them. He manages to arrive in the nick of time to stop Shoto's fire from overheating Tetsutetsu, knocking out the young man with a metal pipe. However, Tenya swiftly knocks Mudman down and rescues Shoto. Juzo realizes that he won't allow his team to lose due to his mistake of underestimating Ingenium, leading him to soften a large building and commanding Tetsutetsu to knock it over. The collapsing building results in Juzo, like the rest of the battle participants, getting knocked unconscious, ending the match in a draw. Sometime after the match is over, a recovered Juzo opens the curtain next to the recovered Shoto and Tenya in Recovery Girl's Office, admitting that flames and recipro are hard for him to deal with. He asks for a rematch sometime and the two boys from Class 1-A agree. References Site Navigation Category:Synopsis Category:Character Subpage